This invention is directed to the rapid repair of aircraft runway surfaces during times of hostility. Of principal concern under these conditions is the ability to restore the landing, take-off surface to usable form in as little time as possible while achieving, at the same time, a repaired surface which meets the conditions or standards of the original surface as closely as possible. This requires the repaired surface to be provided by material, such as concrete, which at least matches the quality of the original surface.